Snow-Games
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: PROMPT- I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we're having a snowball fight.[Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


**Ronnie P.O.V.**

"C'mon you guys, what are you chicken?" I laugh, beginning to taunt my friends a little. They know I'm just teasing, it's all in fun.

"Haha." Cisco gives me a fake laugh before throwing his sucker away. "Cisco Ramon is not a chicken." He declares as he scoops up some snow, forming a snowball as quickly as he can manage. Turning he chucks it and it hits Thea, who being overly dramatic falls to the ground and tells her boyfriend Roy to go on without her. The poor boy clearly looks confused and it's hilarious.

"Oh, you're dead." Barry lets out a laugh as Felicity pulls him behind a small mound of snow, clearly meant to be a mini fort for protection.

"Uh oh. I didn't mean to hit Thea." Cisco winces as Oliver, Thea's big brother, builds a snowball and gives a nod to Roy so he'll build one too. "Oh what the heck, I'm gonna die anyway. Might as well go out with a bang." He lets out a half sigh and gathers up some more snow. "AHHHH!" A war cry bursts from him as he moves forward and throws a snowball at the two stronger boys who quickly agree to gang up on him.

A few minutes later we have an all-out snowball fight going on, pretty much everyone's involved. Thea's working with Roy, Oliver and Laurel. Felicity found herself on a team with Barry, Cisco and I. Some passing students stop, but only momentarily before they are rushing to get out of the way of the flying snow.

Turning I fling one at Laurel's little sister Sara who's come to join in the fun, but she ducks out of the way just in the nick of time. But at that same moment, a brunette girl had stepped out of the dorms and had ended up being right behind her. It hits her. Right in the face.

Suddenly the entire fight has stalled, and I immediately realize I've just hit one of the RA's. I grimace as I realize that she's actually Thea's RA. I've seen her enough to know that her name is Caitlin Snow, and she's not an "Ice Queen" like everyone calls her. She follows the rules, but she's actually very nice. And beautiful my mind tacks on at the end, almost an afterthought.

I cover my mouth for a moment before taking a step forward to apologize. "I am so sorry." Leaves my lips just as she wipes some snow off her face and glares at me. I am surprised when the cutting look only lasts a moment and she leans down and scoops up some snow into her small hands. Standing tall once more, she gives me a mischievous smile. My eyes widen the slightest fraction as I realize she's taking aim at me and I make a move to jump out of the way. Her reflexes are quicker, now that she's joined the game and paying attention, and I am hit before I can even take a step.

The look I give her is disbelief, and her laugh makes me feel warm. And just as suddenly she's already hit me a second time. "You just hit me." I choke out a half-laugh, still surprised.

"Well?" She raises an eyebrow at me, daring me to attack her again. "What are you going to do about it?" For a moment, I swear she's even flirting with me, but the thought flees as we re-engage in the snow ball fight with the others. She joins Thea and seems to get along with Cisco and Barry really well from the teamwork that takes place the rest of the battle.

By the end of it we're all breathing hard and chilled to the bone from the cold, yet she's got the biggest smile of us all. Her team did win, and thanks to her may I add.

"So," She trails off, softly nudging me with her elbow and looking around the group. "would anyone like to come up to my room for some hot chocolate?" Her offer is immediately pounced on by the other girls and it doesn't take much to convince the other guys to come. I wasn't going to miss the chance to get to know the brunette beauty better.

Thea, in her excitement, already has the door open and I grab it holding it open for the rest of us so nobody has to get their key cards out. Caitlin smiles at me and gives me a soft, "Thank you."

I can barely manage back a," You're welcome." When I'm still stunned by her kind smile.

When we all get up to her room we all crowd in and find room everywhere to sit and lounge while she flutters about getting things ready and actually making hot chocolate for the rest of us. Once everyone had their own mug of the warm drink, she slides into the small space left on the couch beside me. It's close, but it manages to still be comfortable.

At some point, we've all finished our drinks and passed them to be placed out of the way on her desk, and her head landed up resting on my shoulder. Even though I'd probably deny it if Cisco were to say so later, we were basically cuddling. I'm content, and have no intentions of moving unless it's necessary. The others begin to drift off to sleep, having pulled blankets and pillows from her bed and closet, and cuddling together wherever there was room. We were the only two left of the couch by the time they'd all formed a pile together on the floor and were sleeping soundly.

We found ourselves talking well into the night, just random things really. Anything that popped into our heads dictated the topic of conversation. She began drifting, and I realize that I have no idea when we'd laid down. As darkness takes over and I begin to drift off to sleep, I feel her curl into my side, already asleep, and instinctively I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.


End file.
